Happily ever after
by EMxx2
Summary: Bella Rosalie and Alice go on a hiking trip and get lost and find a cabin and bump in to three guys named Edward Emmet and Jasper and what will happen will the become friends? just say hi then go seperate ways? or fall in love? and later in the story will bella's friends be able to save her from her phsyco ex-boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Happily ever after

Chapter 1:

Bella's Point of view:

"seriously Alice? your gonna make us go hiking in this weather?" Roasalie has **never** been the one for hiking even though Alice has tried to convince us throughout the three years we have been living together were pratically sistes.

"Ugh Rosalie just tie your hair back i know you dont like getting sweaty and your hair getting messy but its your twos punishment for not coming shopping with me yesterday so sorry," Alice- the fashion geek of the century she loves to shop.

"Alice you know my hair looks horrible up! and the only reason i didnt go shopping is because i like to spend my money on things that are worth it," Roaslie tried to explain but it didn't really work out me and Alice know to damn well what Rosalie would spend her money on, her face.

Alice walked over to Rosalie and put her hands on her hips and pouted, typical Alice, "Please Rosalie we all know you mean make up," I said whilst patting her back and going to sit on the couch.

Alice stopped pouting and walked over to the chair and said,"Look guys your coming with me whether you like it or not wheather I have to drag you there by your hair!"Rosalie shot up from the couch and rushed to the door,"what are we waiting for lets get going!"

Alice cheered and I was dreading this trip I knew because i was clumsy i would fall and it would be so embarassing, me Alice and Rosalie loaded our car and set off to drive to the start of the trail where we began to hike.

We climbed and climbed to the middle of a mountain when I asked,"Can we please have a rest? my legs are killing me!"

"Yeah sure," Alice answered we sat there for at least twenty minuets until we realised it was getting a little cold so we thought we would head back to the car and go home we started walking and it seemed to take hours until we realised we were going in circles and couldnt find our car.

We were lost.


	2. Chapter 2- Love at first sight

Happily ever after

Chapter 1:

Bella's Point of view:

"seriously Alice? your gonna make us go hiking in this weather?" Roasalie has **never** been the one for hiking even though Alice has tried to convince us throughout the three years we have been living together were pratically sistes.

"Ugh Rosalie just tie your hair back i know you dont like getting sweaty and your hair getting messy but its your twos punishment for not coming shopping with me yesterday so sorry," Alice- the fashion geek of the century she loves to shop.

"Alice you know my hair looks horrible up! and the only reason i didnt go shopping is because i like to spend my money on things that are worth it," Roaslie tried to explain but it didn't really work out me and Alice know to damn well what Rosalie would spend her money on, her face.

Alice walked over to Rosalie and put her hands on her hips and pouted, typical Alice, "Please Rosalie we all know you mean make up," I said whilst patting her back and going to sit on the couch.

Alice stopped pouting and walked over to the chair and said,"Look guys your coming with me whether you like it or not wheather I have to drag you there by your hair!"Rosalie shot up from the couch and rushed to the door,"what are we waiting for lets get going!"

Alice cheered and I was dreading this trip I knew because i was clumsy i would fall and it would be so embarassing, me Alice and Rosalie loaded our car and set off to drive to the start of the trail where we began to hike.

We climbed and climbed to the middle of a mountain when I asked,"Can we please have a rest? my legs are killing me!"

"Yeah sure," Alice answered we sat there for at least twenty minuets until we realised it was getting a little cold so we thought we would head back to the car and go home we started walking and it seemed to take hours until we realised we were going in circles and couldnt find our car.

We were lost.


End file.
